


Every Breath You Take

by earth_dragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earth_dragon/pseuds/earth_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry can do is watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath You Take

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing around thru various Harry/Ron fics on the web and found this horrible story where Harry cheats on Ron and then just expects him to deal with it, to carry on as if nothing happened. Basically he treated Ron like crap and just expected him to be pathetic enough to do nothing about it. I hate seeing Ron portrayed like that and was filled with a desire to make Harry suffer, hence this little thing. Happy ending for Ron. Not a happy ending for Harry. BTW, I normally love Harry, so this little story is definitely a one off.

Fire boils through my veins as I watch Ron smile and settle against Nathaniel's chest, snuggling into his arms.

It used to be my arms that held Ron close, but not anymore. Not since the night I was stupid enough to be led around by my dick by Malfoy. Malfoy meant nothing to me, and I only slept with him the one time, but that was enough. More than enough.

Tears threaten my eyes as I watch them sway together, dancing, neither of them leading but equal. Nathaniel nuzzles his nose into Ron's beautiful hair, whispers something into his ear. Ron laughs and smiles. A special, private smile.

A smile that used to belong to me. I haven't seen it directed at me in so long. I don't deserve that smile; I never did. I know that. But it doesn't stop me from wanting it again.

Malfoy didn't smile, he sneered. And for that one moment, that one night, I was taken in by it. I was so stupid. Malfoy's sneer and my infidelity broke Ron's smile that night. Ron was broken for a long time.

But Nathaniel fixed him. Nathaniel was sweet and gentle and he showed Ron love. After a time, Ron showed him love in return. Ron showed him trust, and Nathaniel has never done anything to betray that trust. Nathaniel is careful with Ron's heart because he understands how fragile it is.

I watch as Nathaniel tips Ron's chin up and kisses his sweet lips with such affection, such love and protection. My tears finally spill over and course down my cheeks.

I watch as Nathaniel plants a quick, playful kiss on the end of Ron's nose and then take him by the hand and lead him off the dance floor. Lead him to the door. Lead him back to the home they share so they can make love.

So he can run his hands over Ron's body; kiss his lips, his neck, lick his chest. So he can hover over Ron's body, pumping and thrusting and giving Ron such pleasure. So he can make Ron come. So he can hold him close as they lie together afterwards.

I may have broken Ron's heart the night I went off with Malfoy, but I shattered my own. Shattered it beyond repair.

And now I can do nothing but watch as my love is loved by another.


End file.
